A Quick Learner
by O-Starfire-O
Summary: Starfire stumbles onto a peculiar action and is told by another spectator it is to show affection. Starfire nods and wishes to show Robin she cares, she has always loved him but will just show him enough to say they are friends in fear of rejectionONESHOT


A Quick Learner

* * *

Summary:

Starfire stumbles onto a peculiar action and is told by another spectator it is to show affection. Starfire nods and wishes to show Robin she cares, she has always loved him but will just show him enough to say they are friends in fear of rejection.ONESHOT ROBSTAR

* * *

Starfire dragged around bored.

Most of the Titans were absorbed in there own things.

Cyborg was playing against Robin.

Beastboy was missing.

Raven was reading a book in her room.

Terra was also missing, probably at her room also Star thought.

Robin and Cyborg were mashing the buttons till they were interrupted by a beeping noise.

Cyborg looked to his arm. "BATTERY LOW" His arm told him.  
"….Ah… Have to change my power cell again, this one must have been faulty they usually last about three years" Cyborg whined.

Starfire followed him.

"Friend, Please do not combat the Mumbo in this state" Starfire said softly.  
Cyborg raised an eyebrow as he walked to his room.

"…Mumbo ain't even out of jail, Star and It only takes a few seconds" Cyborg replied.

Starfire frowned. "…Okay, I shall wait here for you" Starfire said as she stopped in the hallway Cyborg walking into his room.

Starfire looked around bored.

She had waited about a minute. "Cyborg, are you done?" Starfire asked.

"…No, few more minutes" Cyborg said as if he was trying to sleep.

Starfire frowned. She leaned against Beastboy's door which slid open silently, Starfire nearly screaming.

Starfire turned around to Beastboy.  
"F…" She started.

She cocked her head to the side.  
"Friends?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy was pinning someone down on his bed.

Beastboy pulled back from his kiss and jumped into the air screaming.

Terra was laying on his bed and squealed.

"Least there not naked" Cyborg commented.

"CYBORG!" Beastboy yelled in anger and Starfire with shock of his appearance.

"…Not yet anyways" Raven said appearing.

Terra and Beastboy were both now on the ground blushing.

"GET OUT!" Beastboy yelled and slammed his door.

"No Sounds in the middle of the night!" Cyborg yelled.

"CYBORG!" Beastboy yelled from inside his room Cyborg just chuckled.

Raven walked away with a smirk.

"Tell me Friend, What was the Beastboy and Terra doing?" Starfire asked.

"You don't want to know" Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Oh but I do, I do wish to know, Was he hurting her?" Starfire asked with a frown.

"Depends if it is there first time" Cyborg replied.

"Cyborg, Ew" Raven commented coming out from her room and walking down stairs.

"Oh Starfire, It is just showing… affection" Raven said as she walked down stairs.

"...RAE, WHY ARE YOU GOING DOWNSTAIRS TO READ?" Cyborg yelled.

"BEASTBOY AND TERRA AREN'T DOWN HERE THERE AIN'T NO SOUND NOW" Raven yelled back.

Cyborg nodded. "Good Point" He replied with a smirk and walked down.

Starfire held her index finger to her chin.

"Showing affection, then Robin would appreciate me showing him my affection… but I do not wish for it to be his "first time" or it will hurt me or something" Starfire said unsure.

She giggled. "I shall show Robin my affection!" Starfire squealed.

Starfire skipped down the stairs to find Robin sitting on the lounge.

Starfire skipped over to Robin.  
"Robin, I am showing you my affection!" Starfire said jumping on top of him pushing him to the lounge pinned down by her.

"I had seen this on movies but did not know what this was for but Raven told me" Starfire said smiling.

Raven's eyes widened and Cyborg holding back the laughter.

Robin and Starfire were in a different world.

They had both always had a crush on each other maybe even Love.

Robin looked into her emerald eyes and was in a paradise, her eyes slowly got closer and closer till they stopped then he noticed his lips tingling, her lips were against his her soft velvet skin against his, her body against his.

Starfire began to sway her head as she kissed him mimicking Beastboy to Terra.

Starfire pulled back. "My Affection as a friend has been shown" Starfire said smiling.  
"…A friend?" Robin asked his heart dropping.

Robin whispered. "…This is for those who love each other Starfire" Robin whispered.

Starfire's eyes widened.  
Robin pulled her back in to continue the kiss turning into a make out session.

"…You have created a monster" Cyborg commented.

"And I bet not long till Beastboy and Terra and those two make a monster too" Raven commented.  
Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Babies" Raven said with a smirk.

Cyborg burst into laughter while the two were in a dream world.

* * *

Well that was my first attempt at a first kiss and me loving my BBXTerra I had to add them kissing :P 

ANYWAYS hope you like it and don't be too harsh :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
